Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $820$ points. Nadia already has $470$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3800$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $3800$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3800$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3800$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 820 + 470 \geq 3800$ $ x \cdot 820 \geq 3800 - 470 $ $ x \cdot 820 \geq 3330 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3330}{820} \approx 4.06$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.06$ up to $5$ Nadia must complete at least 5 levels.